


Birthday Wishes

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Russia does not want to go to Belarus's for her birthday and sends Lithuania in his place. Nervously he goes to deliver the gift and see how Belarus will react to him and not her beloved brother arriving. Slight LietBel hints
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Wishes

I don't own Hetalia okay? I know I have a few other fics I should be working on but guess what I've been hit with a lot of one-shot ideas lately. And they won't leave me alone until I write them. Anyway, enough of this A/N on with the fic!

It was a warm August afternoon as Russia picked up the package with dread. It had been a busy few days with his sisters. Ukraine had her birthday just the day before and now it was Belarus's. And while he loved spending time with Ukraine, Belarus terrified him. I cannot just not show up to Natalya's birthday. That would be rude... He sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked as he looked over at him from his cleaning.

"Today is Belarus's birthday but I do not want to go." Russia moaned placing his face in his hands. "But she is my little sister."

Lithuania sighed. He knew just why Russia would be so conflicted. Belarus was scary and obsessed with him to the point of wanting to marry him. He only saw her as his little sister and cared for as such. Russia then looked up at Lithuania with a smile that sent a chill down his spine. "Uhhhhhhh are you okay Mr. Russia?" He asked timidly.

"I just got a brilliant idea!" Russia said placing his gift in Lithuania's hands. "You will go in my stead!"

"But Belarus is expecting you Mr. Russia sir. I don't think she will be too happy when you do not show up." Lithuania pleaded.

"Nonsense. You have liked Belarus forever." Lithuania gulped. Oh crap, did he notice? He trembled. "This will be a chance for you to try to win her heart with out me she will finally notice you. I do recall you had attempted to arrange dates with her before."

"That is true..." Lithuania said, now wondering if what he thought was happening was for real. Russia, pretty much giving him permission to date his little sister he had a crush on? It seemed so surreal.

"And if she falls in love with you, she may stop stalking me and trying to marry me! She's my sister after all. That's disgusting." Russia said joyfully. "And I can make sure you do not do anything to make her unhappy ever again." This sentence came out a little more terrifying to Lithuania than Russia thought it would. "Is there problem?"

"Not at all!" Lithuania shook. "But what do I tell her if she asks about you?"

"Just say I am sick. Say I am deeply remorseful but I cannot attend due to an illness and will show up a few days later." Russia said. "Now go! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Or lie to your sister, even if it is Belarus... Lithuania thought as he was shoved out the door of Russia's house. "Don't forget the gift!" He heard as a small box was tossed into his hands.

Lithuania stared at Russia's shut front door with confusion. A small part of him was delighted to be given a chance to spend some alone time with Belarus, even if the last time ended after 3 minutes in a disaster. It seemed that Russia even sort of approved of the idea of him dating her. But he knew that it would be too good to be true or he was trying some sort of alliance with one of his subordinates so his sister would stop bothering him. Knowing what he had to do, Lithuania sighed and headed down the street towards Belarus's house. He stopped at a small sweet shop and picked up a box of chocolates. If I am to be there as just a stand in for Mr. Russia, I should show good wishes of my own. He thought as he left the store with the heart shaped box, hoping that Belarus would like it.

Leaving the store, he headed to Belarus's house. It was a small cottage surrounded by spruce forests. It was in slight disrepair and no where near the size of her older brother's place. However, he was given a job to do and deep down Lithuania had to admit that he kind of liked the idea he would be alone with Belarus without fearing reprisal from Russia. Approaching the door, he knocked with a slightly pathetic smile on his face. I hope she doesn't go too crazy... he thought as the door opened.

"Hello?" Belarus asked curtly. "Where is big brother?"

"Oh Miss Belarus!" Lithuania smiled as she grabbed him and held him against the wall with her knife at his throat.

"I repeat, were is big brother?" She asked sternly looking into his eyes.

"If you let me down, I can tell you." Lithuania gasped. She relaxed her grip.

"I'm listening." She said sternly, looking him up and down.

"Sadly, Mr. Russia is ill." Lithuania said, sticking to the story suggestion Russia told him. He noticed Belarus's face fall into a panic as if her beloved older brother was on his deathbed. "Do not fret Miss Belarus," He added. "It's a simple cold but sadly he needs to rest for a few days and had to miss your birthday. Mr. Russia did feel it important to at least give you the gift he had gotten for you on your birthday so he sent me to give to to you for him." Belarus paused. Lithuania then picked up the boxes he dropped when she grabbed him and handed them to her. "I got you something as well to show you my best wishes." While Belarus was distracted, he quickly sent a text to Russia that he told her that Russia had a cold and if she called, to act like it.

"Thank you Lithuania." She said as she took the presents, looking first at the box labeled 'from your big brother Russia.' Grabbing the sunflower ribbon, she tore the package open to find a new set of hair bows in blue and white and one with sunflower prints on them.

"Those look pretty." Lithuania smiled feebly.

"Big brother can lack creativity sometimes." Belarus sighed. "But I was needing a new blue and white one. The old one was getting worn out. She took the ribbon currently in her hair and replaced it with the new one. "I don't know about the sunflower one."

"It would look nice." Lithuania suggested.

"Sunflowers aren't my thing." She said and she looked at the heart shaped box beneath it. "What is this?"

"Well I wasn't quite sure what to get you..." Lithuania blushed. Belarus opened the box and looked at the chocolates inside. "And candy seems like a good gift that anyone would love..."

"Stop acting so afraid all the time." Belarus said. "You seem pathetic that way when you aren't that weak."

Lithuania paused. Normally whatever she said to him was insulting and abusive but this, this wasn't that bad. It wasn't a pure compliment as it seemed to have a tone of malice but when it was coming from Belarus, it meant something. He smiled and then looked at the dagger she had threatened him with, now placed on the table. "That looks like a good blade."

"You know swords and daggers?" Belarus asked as she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"A little." He smiled. "Poland and I used them a lot before and yours looks sturdy."

"What good is a knife if it breaks off in a man's skull?" She asked. "And thank you for the chocolates. They are better than I was expecting from you."

"Why thank you Miss Belarus." Lithuania said.

"You can just call me Belarus." Belarus said. "Forgive me but I must check on big brother." She said as she headed to her phone attached on the wall and dialed Russia. Thank goodness I told him about what I said before she did. "Hello big brother? Sorry to hear you are sick. Do you wish me to take care of you?" She looked slightly crestfallen, causing Lithuania to smile slightly to himself. Russia was making it convincing. "You sure?" She looked even sadder. "Da, I understand. Thank you very much for the gift. The bows were pretty." She nodded as from what Lithuania could tell from her expression that Russia was wishing her well despite his 'illness'. "Well get well soon and I will see you later big brother. Da. Ya lyublyu tebya, starshiy brat, vsem serdtsem i dushoy. Proshchay." She hung up.

"So how is Mr. Russia doing?" Lithuania asked.

"Big brother is doing okay. Says he has a cold that is keeping him in bed for a few days." Belarus said. Just like I warned him to say. Lithuania thought. "Make sure you take good care of him."

"Of course." Lithuania said.

"becausenooneeslecandoitasgoodasyoucan..." She mumbled with a blush.

"I'm sorry?" Lithuania asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I said 'because no one else can do it as good as you can.'" She yelled. "There is a good reason big brother trusts you so much with things of this nature! You're quite good at that and I admire that from you!" She blushed looking away.

"Thank you for the confidence. It means a lot." Lithuania smiled.

"I'm sure it does." Belarus got up. "I was planning to share this with big brother but since he's not here, would you like some potato casserole and pierogies? I made them myself. I will send you back with a plate to give to big brother too but if you don't mind..." she blushed.

"I do not mind." Lithuania smiled as Belarus put a plate in front of him. Taking a spoonful of the casserole, he smiled. "This is quite good. You can do things I can't with potatoes."

"They are my specialty." Belarus smiled. "I am glad you find it so agreeable."

Lithuania smiled. She's happy with me and not trying to kill me! I am making progress with her. "You know, I could take you to the park this weekend if you would like."

Belarus paused. She looked at the ceiling chewing on a pierogi. "That wouldn't be so bad. Afterwards, we can check on big brother and make sure he's recovered."

"Sounds fine." Lithuania knew he had to make some concessions with her and if they had to visit Russia, so be it. "I will pick you up Saturday at 10 in the morning?"

"I will see you then." Belarus smiled.

Translation guide:

Ya lyublyu tebya, starshiy brat, vsem serdtsem i dushoy. Proshchay-Russian-I love you big brother with all my heart and soul. Goodbye

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I had this idea for a little LitBel humor come to my mind and just had to write it down. The Russian was obtained with Google Translate so there may be some syntax issues. I will get to work on my other stuff when I get a chance but work and school is picking up so how fast, I don't know. But anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


End file.
